Story scenes
by Kitten2
Summary: Rated for language this is a preview of some of the stories i have and some that i haven't uploaded yet, tell me what you think....pleeeaaassseeeeee!!!!


Story Scenes Part One  
  
Disclaimers for all stories: I don't own DBZ but the daemons and several other creations of my own are mine so please ask if you feel like using them, I don't really care just so long as you get my permission first.  
  
Author's Notes: I might upload a few of these stories but you guys have to request them first…or else nothing new will be out until I feel like it or get around to typing it up.  
  
  
  
Scenes from Light… (hasn't been uploaded yet and probably never will be uploaded)  
  
"I don't care what they say is weak, I love you Veggie and I know you love me. They say it's weak because they can't control it and they can't understand it. If it can't be overpowered, it's too strong to deal with."  
  
"Sweet little kitten…love isn't all that weak and you were right. They feared it because they couldn't control it and it was too strong for them. I want you to be strong for me and take care of yourself until I come for you. I don't know when that'll be and I don't know how long it will take but I know I will find you."  
  
She was turning the hot water on and trying to wash her hair when she heard the door open. Looking away, she kept her hands under the water then smiled at him before tears welled in her eyes as she burned herself. "OWWWWWW!!!"  
  
Groaning, he turned off the water and picked her up, setting her on his side, before sitting her on the edge and wrapping a towel around her body.  
  
Sniffling miserably, she wrapped her arms around his neck and stuck her thumb in her mouth when he carried her out of the room. Her wet hair dripped down her back when he set her on her bed and started picking out some clothing for her to wear. Watching him for a minute, she slipped off her bed and started towards her door before shrieking and running when he noticed what she was doing.  
  
"Veggie!" Jumping onto his back, she hugged him tightly then grinned when he growled something not very nice under his breath. "I'm done being a woman right?"  
  
"No little kitten, you are nowhere near done being a woman." His tail twitched in amusement at that thought as he walked down the hall, trying to ignore his little limpet.  
  
"But my blood is done."  
  
"Until next month."  
  
"I have more?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I'm not a woman."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because…dammit I hate it when you do that."  
  
She kept having a recurring nightmare that he was hurt and someone was laughing over him when he tried to get up. In fact, tonight she woke up with sweat dripping off of her body and her hair falling forward over her shoulders as she saw a vivid image of the man who beat him. "Oh no…Veggie."  
  
Hitting the ground, he slid to a stop ten feet away from his opponent then growled as he lifted his face from the dirt. "Frieza…what the hell are you doing?"  
  
The changeling smirked evilly then held up his hand in front of him before forming a small sphere of energy in his palm. "Destroying the strongest of the saiya-jins boy. Do you think I could really let your filthy race grow stronger and kill me?"  
  
"What are you talking about? We're fucking loyal to your white ass."  
  
"Oh I know that, but one can't take chances can they? Just think about it my little prince, I'm going to destroy every last one of you until nothing remains of your race. Then I will reign supreme in the galaxy. And everyone will fear me as is appropriate."  
  
"God no…not my little kitten. Frieza if you touch her I will kill you."  
  
"As much as I would like to see that, I really must say that I don't care about some cat or your honor. You mean nothing to me and you never will." Narrowing his red eyes, he laughed softly then launched the blast at his helpless adversary before flying off.  
  
He hit a large outcropping of rocks and fell to the ground, coughing painfully.  
  
Scenes from Visions of You…  
  
"I see…" Her eyes glazed over for a moment. "Pride is destroyed by a fragile flower then is reborn in a flame of heat and anger. Passion overriding reason leads to pain and suffering. Beware the ice angel and the gifts it offers." Shaking her head, she met his gaze again. "I've seen that one a lot."  
  
The screams grew louder in crescendo as the people watched in disbelief and saw him fall to the ground. A soft laugh then a cold voice full of venomous fury accentuated his landing. Blood ran from his face, dripping to the ground as he stared up at the ceiling. Running to his side, she knelt next to him then kissed her fingertips before brushing them over his soft lips. Seeing them curl in a slight smile, she realized…  
  
"DON'T DIE ON ME, I NEED YOU!" She jumped out of bed with a scream of pain and misery before falling to her knees and crying in the middle of her room. The dream kept telling her something more, even if she couldn't figure out the identity of the man who would die. There was something dark and sinister about the way his opponent acted towards him and how they killed him. His opponent was weaker than him by…so weak. Looking up, she heard someone fumbling with her door then saw the prince stumble in with an expression of anger marring his dark features.  
  
"Hmm?" She looked up from her stomach and blinked when Radditz backed away in fear. Turning her head, she saw a flash of white skin and red eyes before she was pinned against the wall.  
  
"Well, aren't you a pretty little creature. You must be the new seer. Tell me child, have you seen my arrival to this planet or were you still trying to figure out what your dreams meant?"  
  
"F…Frieza…I know who you are." She felt icy cold radiating from his hand and numbing her throat. "I saw you a long time ago but dreams didn't do you justice."  
  
His grip loosened slightly. "Really child? Do you mean to flatter me out of killing you?"  
  
"I could hardly begin to flatter you." Swallowing, she felt some sensation of feeling return to her throat. "Even for one so…naïve, I doubt I could ever make it so I was on good enough terms for you not to kill me."  
  
"True, but I would find you an interesting distraction for a long enough time that you wouldn't die immediately."  
  
"If you wished it." A single tear rolled down her cheek, unnoticed by the icy changeling.  
  
Radditz saw the tear though. "Sire, if you would let her down I can gain you an audience with the king."  
  
"I already have an appointment with him and I'm going to be late. Maybe I will continue this at another time." Releasing the small woman, he watched her fall to her knees and laughed softly when she put her hands to her neck and tried to warm it up again. "Don't think that you'll have your pretty skin the same again. I really doubt you'll ever get rid of the blue marks around your neck. In fact, short of my death, you will never get rid of them."  
  
She burst into tears, her last bit of control lost.  
  
Scenes from Strangers…(Another story not uploaded and I'm still figuring out if I should upload it)  
  
"I said if you were him. Not that you don't play a pretty convincing arrogant prince but, I don't believe you."  
  
"What would it take to convince you that I am Vegeta?"  
  
"A tail or maybe even a power-up to Super Saiya-jin."  
  
"I can't do the tail, it got cut off."  
  
"I know that you dork."  
  
"But I can turn Super Saiya-jin."  
  
"Prove it." She came back into the aisle he was standing in.  
  
"Ok then I will." He gathered his energy then let it flow through his body as his hair flickered between black and yellow. "What do you have to say now?"  
  
"Pretty cool." She yawned and glanced at her watch. "But it isn't enough to get me to believe you."  
  
"Why you little…" He growled then grinned. "I know what you want to see."  
  
"Really, what?"  
  
"Give me a minute." He created an energy ball in his hands and held them in front of him. "Final…"  
  
"Don't you dare do that in here." She grabbed his arm and yanked down, causing him to lose the energy ball. Watching it spiral towards the front of the store she groaned. "Great."  
  
"Stupid." He shot forward and caught the blast before it hit anything then banished it. "Only an idiot would mess up my concentration while I did that."  
  
"I guess that makes me an idiot then. Nice blast anyway."  
  
"You still don't believe me do you?"  
  
"I'm working hard at not believing you but it has become increasingly difficult for me to do that."  
  
"What else do you want me to do?"  
  
"Well…"  
  
"Hurry up woman, even Kakarot doesn't take this long making his decisions."  
  
"That's it. You have to be him because no one else calls Goku, Kakarot…except me on a bad day."  
  
Scenes from Rising Angel…(Should I upload this one?)  
  
Kathi parked the truck behind the delivery place and cleaned up before going home to her sister. She had a dirty little secret besides having had sex with someone she didn't even know and was not eager for anyone to find out about it. Looking at the full moon, she shivered and remembered destroying her old home before the night had been up then cutting off her own tail so she wouldn't destroy anything again. The power might have been unimaginable but she didn't need it. Her family of humans definitely didn't need it. She could barely keep her eyes open as she walked home, and missed seeing some dark shadows detach themselves from a nearby rooftop. She did hear their clawed feet hit the ground though. "What the hell?"  
  
"Hell?" The creature's voice sounded bubbly and drawn out, the worst type imaginable for a human to hear. "Yes, I come from a hell." He stepped out of the shadows and grinned at her. "Hello Kathi. Do you remember me?"  
  
"Tornack." She bared her teeth and growled angrily. "I thought I killed you the first time you were here."  
  
Tornack laughed and pointed to her. "Gabriel, hurt her until she can't move."  
  
"Yes master." The other stepped forward and Kathi gasped. He was so sweet and innocent looking for one of the old daemons of the underworld. He was, in fact, reluctant to even touch her. "Sorry to do this but." He drew back his hand, no energy reading coming off of him, and fired a ball of resinous fire at her that clung to her skin and burned without leaving any marks to the untrained eye.  
  
Kathi fell to the ground, screaming and writhing in pain that was unbearable, even to her saiyan body. "Stop! Please god make it stop!" She screamed even louder when another ball hit her, this one paralyzing her momentarily and painfully. Sobs wracked her body and she could barely speak from the shuddering breaths she took. "Stop it! Please, I can't take the pain." She slowly weakened as the third ball hit her and began draining her energy away. Blissful darkness overtook her minutes later.  
  
Gabriel banished the energy balls and glanced at Tornack. "Did we have to do that to her?"  
  
Tornack looked at Gabriel, his face twisted and covered in scars. "She did this to me and now I'm going to make her pay for every moment she took to break my face."  
  
"But…" Gabriel trailed off and snapped his head up in surprise as a man, who flew, landed right next to the girl.  
  
Goku looked down at Kathi and frowned. "What did you freaks of nature do to her?" He picked her up and glared at the two daemons.  
  
"What did you call me?" Tornack yelled, his voice shrill and piercing. "Gabriel, exterminate him."  
  
Gabriel readied another energy ball then stopped when the man flickered and disappeared. "Where did they go?"  
  
"Do you want help?" Vegeta walked over to her and stared at the sky as well. "I can get Kakarot to join us."  
  
"Us? So simple that word is to hide so many secrets and meanings." She lowered her mouth to his and kissed him softly. "What does it mean to you?"  
  
He stroked her hair and thought for a moment before answering. "It means a mate to share my life with."  
  
"Like Trunks' mother? She would be an ideal mate for you."  
  
"Hai, she would and I have often considered that."  
  
"Then why haven't you done it yet?"  
  
"Because…"  
  
"You don't know how to tell her and are afraid of rejection?"  
  
He nodded miserably. "Yes. How do you know that?"  
  
"Because that's how…it's how you always feel about the one you wish to take as your mate." She smiled then flew out the window. "Tell her, she has the right to know the truth."  
  
Vegeta watched her until she disappeared then looked down at something she had left on the windowsill. The small golden locket glittered sadly in the moonlight as he picked it up and examined its contents. There was a picture of a little girl, laughing while an older girl held her in her arms. "Why would she leave this?" He cocked his head to one side as a single feather floated from the other half of the locket and touched the floor. "What does it mean?"  
  
"I plan on taking you out." She powered up to her maximum, just below super saiyan, and launched herself at him. Her scream of pain echoed off of all the buildings around her as she fell, smoking, to the ground. Painfully getting to her feet, she brought back both hands to her chest then extended them slowly, a silver glow enveloping them. "Angel's teardrop." Her words were soft, almost a whisper, but he heard them and bellowed in anger as the unbelievably strong blast blipped towards him.  
  
Trunks was heading towards her ki signature at top speed. Behind him were Goku and Gohan, also flying at top speed. He spotted the daemon and stopped before it saw him. "What the hell is that thing?"  
  
"That is what tried to kill her several days ago." Goku powered up to Super saiyan level two while his son did the same. "That is what has her sister." He shot towards the daemon and bowled him over, only to scream in pain as his life energy was partially sucked away.  
  
"Father!" Gohan shot the daemon with several energy blasts that it easily knocked away before grabbing him around the throat and starting to squeeze the life out of him.  
  
Trunks met a similar move and was soon hanging limply from Tornack's hand with Gohan.  
  
Suddenly something amazing happened…  
  
Kathi began to glow a brilliant white and a pair of wings, Angel's Wings, grew from her shoulders while her hair cascaded down to her feet. Spreading the wings, she opened her eyes and looked at Tornack. When she spoke it was like listening the tolling of hundreds of tiny musical bells, all set to the same frequency. "Let them go Tornack. They have nothing to do with our fight."  
  
"I don't think so bitch!" He changed the flow of energy in his hands so that their power was entering him.  
  
"I mean it Tornack! I won't let you kill anyone else." She brought both hands in front of her, cupped inward, and began creating an energy ball between them. "Aurora's Cannon!" A beam of energy that glowed in a myriad of colors shot towards him and took off the arm holding Trunks. "Celestial Fire!" Her fingertips glowed and his other hand came off, causing him to lose Gohan's power as well.  
  
Tornack snorted and pawed the ground with his front right hoof. "Fucking monkey bird, I hate your kind and hope you all burn in the darkest pits of hell!" He charged her; horned head lowered, and drove his two-foot long horns through her chest.  
  
Trunks opened his eyes as she fell from the daemon's horns. "NO!" Jumping to his feet, he raced over to her and cradled her head in his lap. "You will not die." He dug in his suit and produced a Senzu bean that he quickly popped into her mouth and forced her to swallow.  
  
Kathi breathed sharply and sat up as her health returned and the sickly pallor on her face disappeared. "Take one and give the others one as well." She smiled at him and jumped to her feet, wings spreading majestically. "Tornack, now you die."  
  
Vegeta raced to the area he could feel Kathi's ki as she fought the daemon. He had figured out what the feather was from and why she had left the locket behind. "Stubborn females, they never tell you what's on their mind." His eyes were greeted by the sight of a large daemon fighting against a winged woman with unbelievable energy readings.  
  
Kathi felt Vegeta's power level increase as he approached and turned around. "Stop!" She created a barrier around the daemon and herself. "He'll kill you if you get too close." Her eyes met his for a moment and she felt her heart being ripped from her chest as Tornack's fist went through her back. "Don't attack." Blood dripped from the corner of her mouth as she created a final burst of power. "Heavenly Gate."  
  
A huge burst of golden energy surrounded the daemon and her heart, which he held in his hand, and exploded in blissful brilliance. The daemon shrieked as he died and her heart was returned to her body before she fell to the ground, unconscious.  
  
Scenes from Dandelions…already on FFN  
  
Building up his power level, he glared at the pink blob in front of him, determined that this time he would be the one who did a good deed for this world. He had felt another ki approaching and wondered, for a brief moment, if there would be any danger from this person. However, seeing the person land off to one side and wrap a tail around her slim waist, he decided that she wouldn't be strong enough to cause any problems. For a saiya-jin, even a stranger, she appeared quite weak.  
  
Watching her prince warily, she kept her distance then looked over at the child-like Buu, feeling quite sorry for the poor creature. Even she could sense that his evil wasn't as deeply rooted as Vegeta's had once been. She could tell that given his mentality of a five-year old, he had been used and told that everyone was his enemy and needed to be killed. "Sad…such a young mind and wasted on fighting for what? His powers might be great, but they aren't higher than anyone else's once he's fully powered up. He projects more power and that's what makes him able to defeat people so easily." Glancing at the other saiya-jin, she watched him power down and stare at her in shock when she started walking towards the pink enemy. Stopping a few feet away from Buu, she smiled charmingly then held out her hand to him. "Enemy mine, you aren't, but to them you are. Why use you in such a horrifying way?"  
  
Confused, and slightly entranced by the new arrival's sad brown eyes, Buu cocked his head to one side then reached out and took her hand. "Buu?"  
  
Smiling again, she reached up to touch his childish face, then hesitated when his beady eyes narrowed in distrust. "Do I really scare you that much?"  
  
Unable to believe what he was seeing, yet too stubborn to admit it, Vegeta crossed his arms over his chest and waited to see what would happen next. Deep down inside, he hoped that she could calm the creature so he wouldn't have to die again. He wasn't ready to return to hell so soon.  
  
"Trust me when I say that you will never be tormented again if you would leave this world. I will send you to a place you have never imagined could exist and…there are cookies…sweets, things you could never get here. Would you like that Buu?"  
  
Nodding, Buu allowed her to touch him then screamed in pain and surprise when she forced her mind into his and removed all of his training to destroy. Shivering in pain and terror, he watched her back away from him before waving in dismissal. That was the last he would ever see of her for the rest of his unnatural life.  
  
"Where did you send him?"  
  
Glancing back at her prince, she shrugged then dusted off her hands before replying. "To a place he always wanted to be, with gingersnaps and four leaf clovers. He'll be happier there and I know that he wanted out of the hell his life had become."  
  
Scenes from Mother…I had it on FFN but I removed it because no one wanted to read it.  
  
Fire flashed in sky blue eyes, momentarily darkening them in anger. A silver flash was the only warning she got before the sword arced towards her. Jumping back, she deflected his attack with one end of her staff. Swiftly twisting it, she rapped him sharply on the wrist with the other end. "You're getting slower Trunks try again." His best friend, and fighting partner, Kathi, grinned before moving into a defensive posture.  
  
"Oh come on, we've been practicing for two days, don't you think it's time to stop for a rest?" Trunks shook his sweat soaked head, sending beads of moisture flying in all directions.  
  
"I would stop but your dad keeps looking in here and he scares me." Pointing to the window that Vegeta, prince of all saiya-jins, was glaring at them through.  
  
"Man, I wonder what's gotten into him? Normally he could care less about my training." Looking at his sword, he studied the razor sharp edges in thought. "Are you sure I should be using this against you?" He put the sword away and waited for her answer.  
  
She grinned, white teeth flashing evilly. "Of course I'm sure. If I wasn't do you think I would be fighting you? Besides, the chances of you getting me are pretty slim."  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"Because I'm faster than you, that's why." Poking him with the tip of her staff, she smiled when he grimaced in pain.  
  
"Ouch." Gingerly rubbing his side, he sighed then moved his hand away from his sore ribs. "I think I bruised some ribs during one of the last fights when you started whaling on me."  
  
"You need some ice?" Getting up and heading to the door, she listened to him sigh again then shook her head so she wouldn't laugh.  
  
"Sure, just don't tell me dad it's for me, should he ask."  
  
"No problem, besides, you got me good a couple of times on the back." Opening the door, she left the bruised warrior alone. 


End file.
